Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman)
Poison Ivy was an arch-nemesis of Batman, Robin and Batgirl. History Poison Ivy was originally a botanical scientist named Pamela Isley, who specialized in several types of flowers in a lab in South America, with her work sponsored and funded by Wayne Enterprises. She attempted several experiments, including using a South American rattlesnake and other venomous fluids to give flowers the chance to fight back against, "the thoughtless ravages of man," but each one failed. Her employer and co-worker, Dr. Jason Woodrue, was constantly taking her venom samples back to his area of the lab for reasons unknown to her. Wanting to find out once and for all what he was up to, she crept into his lab and watched in horror as he used some of her venom to create a powerful super-soldier called Bane. Dr. Woodrue spotted her, and after dragging her back to her lab, told her that Wayne Enterprises cut off their funding, but had it not been for Pamela's research, he would never have succeeded. He asked her to join him, but Pamela refused, saying that he had corrupted her research for world domination and promised to expose him for what he had done, telling him he “won’t be able to get a job teaching high school chemistry.” Unfortunately, Woodrue, who claimed to be not good at rejection, decided to kill Pamela. With a sudden feral scream he pushed her into her table of animal plant toxins and then toppled another filled with chemicals on top of her while she was down. Isley was doused in the various chemicals, along with her rattlesnake fluid and the same venom that created Bane. He left her to allow the poisons and toxins to burn a grave for her deep within the earth she loves so much, unaware that they were creating the most deadly villainess of all mankind. Sometime later, Woodrue entered the former Dr. Isley's dormant area of the lab, conversing with the winning bidder of Bane on his cell phone. Suddenly, Pamela's grave began to stir, and in a pink eruption, the so-called dead scientist re-emerged as a seductively beautiful. Unlike her previous meek and fragile apperance, Isley had become a figure of pure beauty. Her disheveled hair was turned bright red and reached down to her shoulders, her blue eyes were now chlorophyll-green, and her ravished and torn clothes highlighted her now voluptuous figure. Dr. Woodrue fell to his knees at her sight, completely stunned by her beauty. He manages to say she looks beautiful for a “dead woman”. The former Isley seemingly shrugged off her apparent death as a good night's rest, while her dumbstruck boss looked on. She told Woodrue that she had a change of heart, which greatly excited the doctor, believing the beautiful women had aggreed to his previous offer, before she futhure explained that she was being quite literal. In her words, "The animal-plant toxins had a rather unique effect on me. They replaced my blood with aloe, my skin with chlorophyll, and filled my lips...." --she then took Woodrue by the cheeks and chin and pulled him towards her, with him offering no resistance. Isley kissed him passionately and he eagerly kissed her back. When she broke away from him, Isley then finished -- "with venom. Oh, and Jason, one other thing. I probably should've mentioned this earlier. I'm...poison". As she said this, she pushed him backwards, with Woodrue choking and then finally dying. Her revenge complete, Isley then trashed her part of the lab, shattering vials, spilling chemicals and finally starting a fire, all the while proclaiming herself "Mother Nature" deciding that she would use her new persona for floral world domination. Catching the logo of her now-former work sponsor on a nearby vial, she plotted the next step of her plan. With Bane in tow, she heade for Gotham City, leaving the whole lab to burn to the ground. A week later, Isley arrived at Gotham airport, putting ten security guards in hospital and leaving a businessman dead by her poisoned kiss and stealing his limousine. Heading towards Gotham, with Bane as her chauffer, she heard on the radio that Bruce Wayne was unveilling a special telescope at Gotham Observatory, so she put on a wig and disguised herself in her previous identity, Pamela Isley, and decided to go there to seek aid on her war against mankind, by any means necessary. She snuck in while Bruce was taking a press conference and despite her rude entrance, her pollen charmed the philanthropist and he greet her warmly, asking what he can do for her. After introducing herself to Bruce, she teold him that she had already been working for him in South America. Bruce explain they cut their funding because of Woodrue's military activities. Isley handed him a proposal stating how Wayne Enterprises could stop all actions that pollute the environment. Bruce stated he admires her intentions but by using these actions, it would cause millions of people to die of cold and hunger alone. He handed it back to her stating that people come first. Isley responded by calling them "mammals" and threatening them, saying that plants will reclaim this planet and there will be no one to protect them. Everyone laughed at her and Gossip Gerty, one of the journalists, said that Batman and Robin protect them even from plants and flowers. Bruce tried to soften Isley’s ridicule by handing her an invitation to the "Save the Rainforest" charity ball at the Gotham Plaza, with Batman and Robin as the special guests. After saying a rueful goodbye to Bruce, Isley left and started plotting how to get the Dynamic Duo out of the way so that Gotham "will be (her's) for the greening". At Gotham Plaza, dances were taking place. Batman and Robin are there with many rich businessmen who were bidding money for several beautiful flower girls such as Lily and Magnolia. Suddenly the original music died down and all the people turnd to see a pink furry gorilla dancing to some new music. The gorrila began removing its hands and pulling off its head to reveal a beautiful woman with roses and ivy leaves in her hair and wearing a green leaf eye mask. It was Isley who then held out her hand and blew a pink pheromone dust n their faces. She seductively began to strip herself out of the whole costume to reveal an emerald green Ivy leaf swimsuit with green tights and high heeled shoes. She winked at the audience and suddenly dropped backwards while all the dancers cught her and led her towards the main stage. Isley reveald herself to the awestruck audience as "Poison Ivy". She began to flirt with the Dynamic Duo, who had already been affected by her dust, whispering sexual pleasures to them. The duo were quickly seduced by her charms as she offered them each sexual pleasures. She then took the diamond necklace, called the Eye of Isis, from Commissioner Gordon that was being donated to the charity, and offered herself up for bidding. She promises a lucky man "an evening of her company of everything they've seen plus everything they don't." The bids began with the audience, slowly getting higher and higher. Soon the bidding came down to Batman and Robin, each bidding higher while simultaneously arguing with each other, until it finally ended with Batman bidding 7 million dollars. Ivy started to enjoy her plan coming together, with the Dynamic Duo already fighting over her. But it was soon interrupted by a villain named Mr. Freeze who broke in and started freezing everyone in sight. Ivy watched on in admiration. While Batman and Robin were dealing with his henchmen, Freeze came over to her and demanded that she hand over her diamond. She tries to use her dust on him, but it didn't work on Freeze since he stated he was "cold blooded" and she let him take the necklace. After thanking her, Freeze left the Ball. Before the heroes chased after him, Ivy spotted Robin staring at her awestruck. Smirking at the young hero, Ivy teased him by blowing a kiss at him, planting the seeds of love for her to act on later. Robin remained still as a statue, staring at Ivy longingly, until Batman immediately dragged him away. Gordon told her that she has just met one of the most sinister men in Gotham City. Ivy however, thought that Freeze could be useful for her next plan and took a Gotham snow globe to remind her of their meeting. She turned to Bane, who was dressed as another gorilla, and they left with work to do. After going through the alley ways and streets, Ivy recalled how resistant the Dynamic Duo were to her Love Dust, but stated next time she would give them a stronger dose. She spotted an old run down place called Turkish Bath in Blossom Lane that has been spray painted and boarded up with signs. Bane ripped away the boards and the two barge in to meet a group of Golums who were sitting around a huge fire in the middle of the room. Ivy stated that the place may need fixing up, but it had a homely charm to it. The Golum leader looked at her and began to compliment her, saying she is even good enough to eat. Ivy set down a challenge to come and get her which he willing accepted and seny his gang to get her. She sent Ban, who sent them all flying by stepping hard on a plank that they were all standing on. All the gang flee for their lives. The two villains redecorate by removing the plastic hanging from the walls and the wooden beams that are boarding up the windows, and breaking a water pipe to allow water to get in. Ivy then plants her own seeds that instantly grow in many exotic plants that fill the whole place. She sits on a makeshift throne telling Bane that Freeze has a ruthless charm that she would be able to use to her advantage in her plan. Ivy went to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, where Mr.Freeze had been locked up for his crimes. She arrived under the alias of Freeze's sister and immediately let in by the villain's guards who are amazed by her beauty. She blew thermal dust at them and flirts with them, saying she “really is too die for.” She immediately grabbed one guard by the face and forced a deep kiss on his lips. Shoving him away, she turned to the other guard before he could react and grabbed him before pulling him into a deep kiss too. Both guards dropped to the floor and died choking on her poison, and Ivy wiped her lips before turning to Freeze with a smirk. Freeze looks at her in admiration as Ivy went over to him and and gives him her proposal of forming an alliance. The cold hearted villain accepts, but asks what she wants in return. Ivy doesn't answer immediately, but opens the door to let in Bane who has brought back his special cryo-suit. After getting dressed, Freeze realises that his diamond powered cryo-suit is running out pf power and he needs the diamonds from his Snowy Cones factory hideout. Ivy agrees to help him and notices the other guards coming in. She orders Bane to get them out of there, but the room is reinforced steel. Freeze uses what's left of his energy to freeze the pipes in his cell, which completely shatters the walls. He gives out his instructions to his new friends, telling them to retrieve his wife Nora from his lair while he grabs his diamonds and weapons. Ivy angiry shouts that Freeze never told her he was already married. The three of them dive in the water below with the guards shooting at them to no avail. Ivy enterd the hideout with Mr. Freeze and Bane and they all enter a shaft where Nora (Mr. Freeze's wife) is above them with Batman and Robin examining her. Freeze reveals his wife to Ivy who then tells him to retrieve his diamonds while she rescues her and distracts the Dynamic Duo. She blows her dust through the vent and the heroes proceed to go after her. As the heroes looked for Ivy, they were attacked by Bane. After being tossed aside by Bane, Robin was flung down the steps, landing where Ivy was waiting, and she began her seductions by flirtingly greeting the young hero. Robin attempted to arrest her, telling her to give herself up, but Ivy was unintimidated by the Boy Wonder and blew more of her love dust in his face, silencing him into a love-induced-gaze. Ivy easily seduced Robin, asking him if he wanted a kiss. Without waiting for an answer, Ivy gently took hold of Robin's chin and began to lean in towards Robin, who slowly leaned in as well. However, Bane knocked Batman over the rails and he landed next to where they were, which distracted them just before their lips could meet. With his head cleared, Robin ignored Ivy and ran off to confront Bane again before Ivy could stop him. With Robin gone, Ivy turned her attention to Batman, pinning him to the floor before flirting with him and leaning in for a kiss. Batman resisted her advances though, being stronger-willed than Robin, and pushed her off him, grabbing her by her arm. Batman was ambushed by Bane from behind though, who had defeated Robin, and locked him in a headlock, freeing Ivy. Ivy quickly hugged Batman's chest and darkly requested him not to make a mess when he died and left him to Bane. Poison Ivy realized that Robin, being the younger and less experienced member, was the easier target for her seductions, and knew how to get to him since she had already successfully seduced him twice. Poison Ivy quickly cornerd Robin on the walkway before he could help Batman and blew dust in his face again. Ivy gently pulled Robin into a hug and played on his ego by telling him to stop living in Batman's shadow and be his own man. She seduced Robin by speaking to him about his own "Robin Signal" in the sky, and promising to help show him the way. Robin no longer resisted Ivy, now completely in love with her, disregarding her villainous identity and believing every word she said to him and that she loved him enough to switch sides for him. With Robin seduced and defenseless, Ivy whispered for him to let her kiss him, and the two leaned in for a kiss. But once again, right as their lips were only a breath apart, they were again interrupted when Batman, who had defeated Bane, shouted for Robin not to kiss her. Batman correctly guessed that the reason Ivy was trying to kiss them was to poison them, remembering her victim from the airport who showed signs of being poisoned. Realizing that Batman was on to her, Ivy slowly began to back away, but Robin, blinded by his love for Ivy, belived Batman was just jealous that Ivy loved his "sidekick" and not him and angrily attacked Batman to protect Ivy. As the two fought, Ivy escaped up the nearby ladder, laughing at the two heroes for turning against each other. Batman quickly defeated Robin and attempted to reconcile with him, but Robin broke off his partnership with Batman, saying Ivy was right about him not needing Batman anymore, and saying he was going solo from now on, believing Ivy’s love was the only support he needed. Having successfully broken apart the Dynamic Duo, Ivy had one last thing to do before leaving. Ivy went to the room where Freeze's wife was being kept and kicked out the plug of her cyrogenic tank, leaving her to die. Before leaving, she spoke to Nora: "I've never been good with competition, who needs a frigid wife anyway?" Back at Ivy's Turkish Bath hideout, Ivy met Freeze, who was already settled in and turned part of the hideout cold for his survival. The moment he saw her, Freeze demanded to know where his wife was. Ivy lied to him that Batman killed her. At first he didn't believe her, untill she showed him the snowflake necklace that he had given to Nora as a gift. Ivy pretended to be sorry about what happened. Freeze becomes furious and immediately swears vengence on Batman and Robin. But Ivy suggests that the society that made them what they are shouldn't go unpunished. Freeze agreed and picked up Ivy's snowglobe and says that he will blanket the city in endless winter first Gotham and then the entire world. Ivy became delighted and showed Freeze one of her Animal Plant Hybreds that they would use to overrun the world and make the rulers of the world, as the only two remaining people on it. Freeze agreed and told Ivy to distract the Dynamic Duo while he prepares to freeze Gotham City. Once again, Ivy went to the Gotham Observatory again under her identity of Pamela Isley. She approached Commissioner Gordon and asked him where the Bat-Signal was. He was confused at the question, but then she blew her dust on him and he happily tells her it is on the roof of police headquarters. She then placed her arm around him and explains that she's dying to see it, but questions his power to get access. Wanting to impress her, he shows her the keys. She then blew more dust onto him, and he hands her the keys and smiles while asking for her name. She grabbed his tie and almost kisses him, but then said he is too old for her and walks away. Heartbroken, the commissioner begs her to come back. When they arrived, Ivy had Bane pull it out of it's place and carry it back to her lair where she changed it to a Robin signal, while Bane left with Freeze to help him. With Bane and Freeze gone, Ivy prepared for Robin's eventual arrival, where she would make her final attempt on the Boy Wonder's life. Robin, after seeing the signal and believing it to be a sign of Ivy's love to him, arrived at the Turkish Bath house. After going through several entrances made from plants and flowers that closed up behind him, he entered the center of the lair and saw a giant pond in the middle of the room with giant lily pads floating in it and flowers raining from the ceiling, and a giant animal plant at the end of the pond. The petals of the plant suddenly opened and a light shined down on the blooming plant, to reveal Poison Ivy, who laid seductively on the plant like a throne. Ivy looked looked even more beautiful then ever before, having spruced herself up before Robin arrived. She now wore an elegant red dress, black leather pants with matching black boots, a new hairstyle resembling a blooming flower, and had removed her mask of ivy leaves, replacing it with heavy eyeshadow makeup, all just for Robin. Robin stared in awe at Ivy's enterance and enhanced beauty, momently turning around as the path behind him was blocked one final time by Ivy's plants before quickly returning his gaze to her. With Robin stunned silent, Ivy greeted him with a warm smile and a seductive "Hi there." Robin approched the pond, and observing the plants around them he asked Ivy in an impressed tone if "her thumb was the only part of her that was green". Ivy humoured his joke, and replied in a sexual tone "You will just have to find out" with a smile. As she bekoned Robin to come closer to her, Robin slowly made his way over to Ivy, stepping on the lily pads on the pond until he reached her, laying next to her on her throne. With Robin by her side, the two lovers cuddled and began flirting again. Robin said he loved Ivy, and wanted them to be together forever, but also needed to make sure she was being honest about "turning over a new leaf" like she said. Robin asked for her to give him a sign of trust, ignoring all her attempts to seduce him with flirting and sexual suggestions, and specifically asked for her to tell him her plan. Placing a hand on his back and leaning in, Ivy said she would tell him in exchange for a kiss first. Robin looked her in the eye and said he would only kiss her if she told him first. Ivy was silent for a moment, lifting an euebrow in syrprise that Robin was resisting her even as she threw herself at him. Realzing that flirting would get her nowhere this time, Ivy relented and told Robin the plan, beliving he wouldn't live long enough to make use of the information. Robin quickly tried to leave to stop Freeze, turning away from Ivy, but Ivy grabbed his shoulders before he could escape and turned him to face her. Speaking soflly, Ivy held Robin in place with her left hand while gently stroking his chin with her right as she pleaded to him: "One kiss, my love..." waiting for Robin to look into her lips before whispering "for luck." Giving a seductive smile, Ivy waited for Robin's answer, and her promised kiss. Robin was silent for a moment, only able to stare at Ivy as he processed everything she had said to him. Finally, with a gentle breath, he lifted his gaze from Ivy's lips to her eyes and nodded his head slightly in agreement, unable to resist Ivy's seductions anymore. Ivy gently placed a hand on Robin's cheek and wordlessly the two of them closed their eyes, leaned in, and puckered up. As she leaned in, Ivy peaked open her eyes to glance at Robin and gave a sly evil smile to herself, beliving she had finally won. Finally, their lips met as Ivy planted a kiss on Robin, and Ivy closed her eyes, ready to enjoy the moment. Ivy treated Robin to the most passionate, romantic kiss she had ever given, with him eagerly kissing her back with equal passion. Ivy and Robin moaned deeper into their liplock, enjoying the warm feeling of each others lips as they embraced each other. The two held each other close in a quiet romantic embrace for a few precious moments, until Ivy pulled away from Robin, breaking their kiss. Looking into Robin's eyes, Ivy rubbed noses with him and stroked his chin with a finger, before sneering at him in mock saddness: "Bad luck I'm afraid, time to die little Robin." With that, Ivy leaned back in her throne with a victorious smirk, waiting for Robin to die next to her. But to her surprise Robin also spoke in mock saddness, saying "I hate to dissapoint you but-" and peeled off rubber from one of his lips before finishing "rubber lips are immune to your charms." Ivy stared in shock at the rubber lip Robin held in his hand. It had counteracted her poison so it wouldn't enter his body, making her signature kiss useless. Ivy realized Robin had played her for a fool from the moment he arrived. He had only been pretending to be blindingly in love with her to get her to let down her guard down, the same way she pretended to love him, and tricked her into telling him her plan. Robin had used their kiss to test if Ivy's love for him was real, a test Ivy had just failed. Ivy's shock slowly turned to anger at this reaization. Furious, Ivy slowly turned and glared at Robin, the romantic mood between the two of them from just moments ago now complelty gone. Ivy continued to glare at Robin, shifting her gaze to his lips and back at him. Humiliated that the Boy Wonder had not only outsmarted her and beaten her at her own game of flirtations and seductions, but had also successfully stolen a kiss from her, Ivy suddenly leaped forward with a fearal snarl, catching Robin off-guard and shoving him from the throne they had been sharing. Robin lost his balance and tumbled backwards, splashing into Ivy's lily pond, where her plants immediately reacted to her anger and attempted to drown Robin for his trickery. As Robin struggled for air, Ivy watched with a smug smirk before walking away. Ivy turned to her lover one last time and ended their "relationship" by mockingly waving him goodbye and shouting "see ya!" before leaving him to his fate, offically "breaking up" with Robin. Before she could leave though, Batman ambushed her in his own trap. Ivy however, used her vines to grab Batman and carry him to the ceiling where they brgan to crush him. With one last laugh, Ivy left the defeated Dynamic Duo , preparing to meet Freeze. Suddenly a caped figure crashed through the skylight and landed right in front of her. The figure was Batgirl, the Dynamic Duo's new partner. A fierce battle ensued with Ivy being struck down with the heroine's Judo style of fighting. Batgirl insulted her for using her charms to get her way, telling her to read a book and that she gace women a bad name. Ivy attempted to whip her with vines, only for them to be yanked out of her hands, and then pulled a knife out, telling her: "As I told Lady Fries when I pulled her plug, this is a one woman show." Batgirl responds by knocking the knife out of her hands and kicking her into the giant rose throne, which closed on her before she could escape. The plant crushed Ivy, with her only able to scream in panic and pain, as her beauty is ruined. Meanwhile, Robin and Batman managed to escape from their traps and join Batgirl. The Terrific Trio left her trapped in her own lair for the police and went to Gotham Observatory to stop Freeze and Bane. Following the defeat of Bane and a fierce battle with Freeze, Batman showed him a recorded confession of Poison Ivy attempting to kill his wife, but tells him he had restored her systems and she was still alive. Ivy is later shown at Arkham Asylum, looking miserable and disheveled from being inside the plant. She played "Loves me not" with one of her plants, humiliated by her defeat and hoping for a chance she could still make Freeze love her. Freeze, who had finally surrendered to the authorities after giving Batman a cure to help save "a dying friend" (Alfred Pennyworth) and being assured that his wife would be moved to Arkham Labs where he would be able to continue his research, suddenly appeared in her cell and tells the terrified villainess that he is her new cell mate and will make her life a living hell for what she did to his wife, much to Ivy's distraught. Thus Ivy was left without her beauty, and denied love from both the man she admired and the Boy Wonder she had manipulated.